


Flower Crown

by bravenclawesome



Series: blog of the month fics [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Napping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur spend a lazy afternoon in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for colilnmorgan, runner-up for my October blog of the month! You wanted 'flowers and fluff and merthur omg', and so I shall deliver.

Arthur always looked so much younger when he slept.

Merlin sat up, his elbows digging into the grass, and drank in the sight of Arthur asleep beside him. They had snuck out of the castle earlier, throwing a careless explanation to the stable hand when he asked just where they were headed. Uther was probably going to assume that Arthur was going out for a bit of horse-riding for sport, but the two of them had merely ridden to a clearing moderately far from Camelot before dismounting, finding a patch of grass to lie on, and promptly falling asleep.

Arthur was restless even in slumber; his eyelids flickered, his fingers twitched, and he occasionally made little grumbling sounds that were absolutely adorable. Merlin woke up in intervals from where he had been sleeping on Arthur’s chest, listening to Arthur’s heartbeat and reveling in the way Arthur’s arm held him by the waist and kept him close. He spent lazy, drawn-out moments just staring at Arthur’s golden, sleeping form before nodding off again.

It was during one of these peaceful moments that Merlin conjured up some daisies from his bare hands and knotted them together in a chain. He made sure to be quiet and not to move too much, despite the fact that Arthur was deeply asleep. When he was done, his eyes flashed as he levitated the circlet of flowers onto Arthur’s sleeping head, until it rested as perfectly as Arthur’s crown did.

Merlin could barely suppress his smile, and moved to press a kiss to Arthur’s nose. “Wake up, lazy daisy,” he said, smiling to himself at the joke.

Arthur opened one eye, then shut it again before letting out a groan. “M’rlin,” he mumbled. “I was having a nice nap.”

“I know,” said Merlin. “But I wanted you to appreciate what I made.”

Arthur sat up, eyes still half-lidded, and yawned openly. Merlin slid an arm up his back and rubbed comforting little circles into his white tunic. “You’re wearing it,” he said, his eyes darting to Arthur’s forehead so Arthur would know where to look. 

Arthur lifted a hand to his hair and gingerly touched the flower crown. “This is what you wanted to show me?” he said, his tone a touch incredulous.

“Yes,” said Merlin cheekily, clambering into his lap and reaching up to adjust the circlet. “As I am one with the earth, I make you king of the forest with this flower crown I bestow upon you.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, his face splitting into a wide grin. “And what, pray,” he said with mock-pomposity, “are my responsibilities as king of the forest?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Merlin said. “I’m the one with the power to bend the elements at my will, after all. You just sit on your throne, and I’ll lay my magic at your feet.”

Arthur’s grin only widened, and when they kissed, Merlin could taste the joy on Arthur's lips. “Sounds like a perfect arrangement,” he said. “But I think you deserve a flower crown too. Care to show me how?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog this on Tumblr!](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/130538464012/flower-crown)


End file.
